Shiron Raion
Shiron Raion (Raion Shiron) - był ninja z Kraju Kupców i pochodził z jedynego przebywającego tam klanu Raion. Żył w okresie Wielkich Wojen. Założył organizację Chōsen, której zadaniem było zniszczenie klanów ninja w Kraju Ognia i zakończenie ery wojen poprzez zjednoczenie narodów. Zginął w walce z klanem Uchiha, a dokładniej z Madarą Uchiha. Przeszłość Shiron urodził się w Kraju Kupców, będącego dziś częścią Kraju Ognia. W jego nacji istniał tylko jeden klan - Raion, którego był najmłodszym wtedy członkiem. Tuż po urodzeniu jego pradziadek, który założył klan dał mu część swojej czakry, ale on nie wiedział o tym. Gdy miał 5 lat wraz z ojcem eskortowali handlarzy wracających z Kraju Pól. Wtedy był młody, a ojciec chciał go trochę podszkolić. Gdy przechodzili nieopodal małego wtedy Kraju Ognia, konwój kupców ochranianych tylko przez jednego ninja - jego ojca został zaatakowany przez kilkunastu członków klanu Uchiha. Jego ojciec został szybko zabity wraz ze wszystkimi kupcami, a on schował się w przyczepie ze zbożem. Wkrótce znaleźli go posiadacze Sharinganów i stwierdzili, że przetestują na nim swoją moc. Wtedy jeden z nich zaproponował zabrać go i nieco podszkolić, by potem sprzedać na czarnym rynku jako młodego ninja. Zabrali go do jednego ze swoich obozów po czym kazali mu trenować. Gdy pierwszy raz mu nie wyszło, to jeden z Uchiha trafił go techniką ogniową w twarz przez co stracił część twarzy wraz z prawym okiem. Po tej karze przeklął na cały obóz ten klan nazywając go mordercami i tyranami. W wyniku tego jeden z Sharinganowców pobiegł na młodego Shirona, chcąc zabić go kunaiem, jednak ten był tak wściekły, że nagle otrzymał gigantyczną ilość czakry z nieba. Potem zmasakrował napastnika używając zwykłego taijutsu, a następnie tego, który go poparzył. Widząc tę nadludzką ilość chakry Uchiha uruchomili swoje techniki oczne i wszyscy zaatakowali go kulami ognia. Zauważyli, że ochroniła go chmura przed ogniem. Następnie Shiron przypominając sobie śmierć ojca przywołał z nieba deszcz piorunów, zabijając wszystkich. Okazało się ,że jeden z nich przeżył, ale był doszczętnie spalony. Powiedział mu, że zostali wynajęci przez Kraj Ognia. Po tej masakrze nie wiedział gdzie i jak ma wrócić do domu. Gdy szwendał się po lesie został przygarnięty przez bezdzietne małżeństwo z Kraju Wodospadu. Trenował tam ze swoim przybranym ojcem ninjutsu. Po 10 latach chciał przeprowadzić się z powrotem, wraz z rodziną do Kraju Kupców, jednak kraj ten już nie istniał - został wcielony do Kraju Ognia. Odnalazł swój klan chowający się gdzieś w górach i został jego przywódcą. Po tym wypowiedział wojnę klanom z Kraju Ognia. Gdy miał 20 lat założył organizację Chōsen, która miała na celu zakończenie ery Wojen i totalne zniszczenie Kraju Ognia. Wygląd Shiron jest wysokim i poważnym mężczyzną. Nienawidzi klanów ninja z Kraju Ognia, ale darzy ich szacunkiem. Ma białe i krótkie włosy, a większość głowy owinięte czarnym bandażem. 1/4 jego twarzy jest mocno oparzona przez technikę ogniową klanu Uchiha, którą oberwał w przeszłości. Nosi niebieskie kimono z symbolem białej chmury na plecach. Umiejętności left|thumb|Umiejętności ShironaTuż po urodzeniu po kryjomu otrzymał część czakry Tenton techniką przenoszenia energii od swojego pradziadka, który później zmarł. Dzięki temu stał się biegły w posługiwaniu Uwolnieniem Wody, Wiatru i Błyskawicy aż w końcu potrafił połączyć je w Uwolnienie Nieba. Dowiedział się o swoich umiejętnościach od prababci, którą odnalazł po wielu latach. Twierdzi, że jego kekkei tōta nie jest tak potężne jak jego przodka i jest jedynie marną kopią prawdziwej siły tej natury. Dlatego chciał zapieczętować w sobie Kyūbiego, by zrzucić z siebie ograniczenia i wykonywać potężniejsze techniki tego uwolnienia. Mimo to był w stanie dorównać Wiecznemu Mangekyō Sharinganowi Madary, Mokutonowi Hashiramy, a jego Uwolnienie Nieba jest z pewnością na poziomie Uwolnienia Pyłu. Niezwykle biegle posługuje się żelaznym kijem, którego nosi na plecach. Planował również przeszczepić sobie Sharingana w miejsce straconego oka, ale nie zdążył - zginął w walce z Madarą. Wojna z Krajem Ognia i nowo założoną Konohą Zaczął podróżować z kraju do kraju poszukując ludzi do swojej organizacji. Będąc w Kraju Wodospadu spotkał się z Kakuzu obiecując mu bogactwo. Zaś gdy dowiedział się o braciach Kinkaku i Ginkaku to natychmiast ich z rekrutował obiecując im chakrę z ogoniastej bestii. Zebrał później innych mniejszych rangą ninja i wraz ze swym klanem zaplanował zniszczenie Kraju Ognia i Konohagakure. Najpierw zlecił Kakuzu zabicie Pierwszego Hokage, Hashiramy ,a braciom KinGin złapanie Kyūbiego i przekazanie mu jego chakry, by wykonać zakazaną technikę. Sam zaś zaplanował totalną masakrę Uchiha. Wraz ze swoim klanem i oddziałami ninja zaatakował rozbudowującą się Wioskę Liścia. Rozpoczął atak na wioskę techniką Tenton: Amezumo, a potem rzucił się na klan Uchiha. W czasie ataku Pierwszy Hokage był niedaleko wioski i został zaatakowany przez Kakuzu. Udało mu się z nim wygrać i natychmiast rzucił się na pomoc wiosce. Po zniszczeniu kilku oddziałów Senju, Uchiha i nawet Hyūga, Shiron zauważył, że jego wojska przegrywają, a bracia nie pojawiają się z zapieczętowanym w pojemniku Kyūbim. Później na pole bitwy przybywają Hashirama i inni. Miał już mało czakry, ale mimo to udało mu się wykonać technikę Tenton: Raijudama. W ostatniej chwili shinobi Konohagakure wykonali barierę, która ochroniła wioskę przed kulą. Mając już mało czakry i Raion wycofał się z garstką klanu. Dowiedział się, że Kakuzu przegrał i o tym ,że Kinkaku i Ginkaku wrócili do swojej wioski z częścią chakry Lisa. Nakazał swojemu klanowi odejść i odbudować się w Kraju Wodospadu po czym poszedł w stronę w Konohagure samemu. Walka z Madarą Gdy szedł w stronę wioski spotkał Madarę. Przywódca klanu Uchiha zaproponował mu sojusz, by pomógł mu thumb|300px|Shiron uwięziony w Tsukuyomi Madaryzniszczyć klan Senju i przejąć władze we wiosce w zamian za przywrócenie Kraju Kupców. Gdy ten odmówił, to Madara jeszcze zaproponował mu czakrę Kyūbiego, który był pod jego kontrolą. Gdy Shiron odmawia po raz drugi ten powiedział, że go i tak nie potrzebuje i sam pokona Hashiramę. Podczas rozmowy Raion powiedział, że nienawidzi klanu Uchiha za to co robili w przeszłości i przeklął go po raz drugi, po czym rzucił się na Madarę. Po krótkiej wymianie ciosów Shiron użył Fūton: Daitoppa zaś Madara Katon: Endan przez co zyskał przewagę żywiołową. Użytkownik Uwolnienia Nieba na przewagę ognia odpowiedział wodną techniką Suiton: Mizurappa, lecz w ostatniej chwili Madara obronił się techniką Doton - przywołał z ziemi skalną ścianę (Doryūheki). Raion użył techniki Raiton: Gian i przeciął skałę chcąc zabić Madarę. Ten zaś nie mając innego wyjścia obronił się Susanoo. Pięść Susanoo uderzyła Shirona, ale udało mu się zmniejszyć siłę uderzenia dzięki Tenton: Noshuku no Jutsu, ten rozwścieczony kontratakował techniką Genjutsu: Jouku no Jutsu, jednak Madara z łatwością ją odbił dzięki Wiecznemu Sharinganowi. Shiron najpierw uderzył Susanoo dzięki Tenton: Goddohando potem przywołał smoka techniką Tenton: Doragonzu, ale mimo to nie udało mu się dobrać do Madary. W końcu udało mu się rozproszyć duchowego wojownika za pomocą Tenton: Tekina Kumo, a nawet porazić prądem posiadacza Sharingana. Odebrał mu ponad połowę chakry tą techniką oraz postanowił zamknąć i zamrozić go w barierze Tenton: Kekkai Hyo. Przywódca Uchiha ochronił się przed zamrożeniem dzięki gorącemu Amaterasu. Shiron postanowił zaatakować go otwarcie Tenton: Hakai, lecz niestety trafił tylko w klona. Wkrótce zaatakowały go cieniste klony Madary,wybił je co do jednego, dzięki Tenton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu. Okazało się ,że wpadł w Tsukuyomi. Był torturowany przez kilka dni w iluzjonistycznym świecie, aż został całkowicie wyczerpany psychicznie. Uchiha planował wziąć jego chakrę, by stworzyć jakąś potężną technikę. Shiron ostatkami sił i chakry użył techniki Denka Tensei po czym oddał kilka potężnych ciosów w Madarę. Nagle chakra na jego ciele przybrała postać drugiej formy z kolorem niebieskim. Po kilku unikach Uchiha próbował trafić go za pomocą Amaterasu, lecz ten był zbyt szybki. W końcu Shiron mocno uderzył przeciwnika i gdy chciał go dobić to Madara przywołał Kyūbiego, którego kontrolował za pomocą Wiecznego Mankgekyō Sharingana. Kazał Lisowi użyć Bijūdamy. Shiron oberwał i został poraniony, jednak dzięki chakrze udało mu się zregenerować ranę, ale w zamian powrócił do pierwszej formy (powłoka z chakry). Użył techniki Tekina Kumo i odebrał chakrę lisowi, ale okazało się, że ma on jej w nieskończenie wiele. Ponownie użył Goddohando, lecz tym razem wezwał aż 10 rąk, które przytrzymały lisa. Chciał dobić Madarę z użyciem Hakai, a ten w odpowiedzi użył Amaterasu. Obaj się trafili. Uchiha został w zamknięty w kuli energii, a Shiron mocno poparzony w rękę czarnymi płomieniami, którą sobie odciął kunaiem. Potem zamienił kulę z uwięzionym Madarą w energię i wystrzelił w niebo. Okazało się, że użytkownik wyższego poziomu Sharingana teleportował się z kuli i pojawił się za Shironem po czym przebił go mieczem. Ten zaś w akcie desperacji chcąc wywołać zniszczenie wśród Uchihów i mieszkańców Konohy popełnił samobójstwo wysyłając siebie do chmur oraz zamieniając w czystą energię, wywołał olbrzymią burzę na cały Kraj Ognia, która przez 3 dni ciskała niszczycielskimi piorunami, zdolnymi rozwalać budynki na terenie kraju. Zanim użył tej techniki zdążył powiedzieć Madarze, że gdyby miał taką samą chakrę co jego pradziadek to by osobiście był w stanie zniszczyć cały świat shinobi. Jego wywołała olbrzymie straty materialne i gospodarcze, a wraz z jego śmiercią zakończyła się era wielkich wojen. Konoha po kilku miesiącach została odbudowana i zapamiętała to zdarzenie w swojej historii. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi